The Little Elfin Girl
by PyscoticLoverKitty
Summary: Celtic has meet someone. He's never felt this way before. Can the two get together? *finished*
1. A New Card

Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! only Lumi.  
  
A/N: I might as well describe her now. She has white hair in two buns with blue eyes. She wears a sleeveless purple top with a moon on it and a purple skirt with a sun. Her shoes are high heel boots with a moon at the tip end and a sun at the top. She has a short staff with the moon and sun on each end. Her level is 6 stars and her description is this, a kind female spell caster with a high defense. Her type is a light spell caster. That's about all I have to say. (Attack: 1750 Defense: 3000)  
  
She develops a thing for Celtic. ^.~ Now on with the story. Tally ho! *falls out of chair in uncontrollable laughter*  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~ A New Card ^.~  
  
She trembled with excitement and fear of being somewhere new. Her owner had traded her to a person named Yuugi as she had heard.  
  
"Look what I got Grandpa! A Lumi ever heard of her? She has a good defense. That's why I traded for her." The boy Yuugi said to his grandpa, the owner of the shop and handed him the card. She suspected it to be a game shop of some kind for all of the cards and games arranged on the shelves.  
  
"I think I've heard of her. Ah, yes. She was supposed to have great magical power in the ancient days of Egypt as I'm told." Grandpa looked at her, as if he was searching for something. "Keep her. Put her in your deck, she's worth it."  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
"Hey everyone, come here! Look at what I found." The green imp, Impy for short, had been walking in the forest when he stumbled into the white haired spell caster.  
  
He flew back to the castle where every other monster and human lived, yelling for everyone to follow him. So they followed the path and found the girl lying motionless on the earth floor.  
  
She moaned and tried to get up. Her eyes flickered open slightly. As soon as she could (which was just a few seconds) she jumped up, ready for a fight if she had to.  
  
"Calm down. We are your friends, your fellow monsters." The Dark Magician, Dark, put his hands up defensively. "We won't hurt you." He moved closer, very slowly that is. She jammed a punch at his face, it barely missing him. He jumped. "Wa! Calm down." He then backed away and turned to another behind him.  
  
It was an elf, like her except it was a male. He wore green coated armor and baggy brown pants. He carried a sword at his side like all typical warriors.  
  
Dark was whispering something to him. The elf then walked up to her calmly and said this; "My name is Celtic Guardian or just Celtic if you want. Now come on, we're your friends. You're going to stay here for a while anyway." He put out his hand in a friendly gesture.  
  
She hesitated for a moment then put her hands down and smiled at his friendliness. She walked up to Celtic and whispered something. "My name's Lumi. Thank you for being here to help me." She pecked his cheek with a tiny kiss and quickly turned away.  
  
Celtic quickly blushed a dark crimson. Lumi giggled at him when she saw this reaction.  
  
He held his cheek in astonishment. Dark walked up to him and smirked. "She got a thing for you?"  
  
"I.don't.know." he answered. His friend just rolled his eyes and went to talk to the new girl.  
  
"So how did you get here?"  
  
"Who was your past master?"  
  
"Master Yuugi is a good duelist. He'll never let you down."  
  
"Yeah master Yuugi is a good master."  
  
Everybody was bombarding her with questions and statements like these until they reached the castle. Each had a dorm of its own. Then they wanted to show her around. She pushed and tried to get back to Celtic but it seemed almost impossible, as everyone was pushing her away and trying to get her somewhere else.  
  
"Ah." she sighed in relief when she finally got back to Celtic. "Save me. I want you to show me around." She whispered to him and hugged him close. He blushed again and just nodded. She followed him as he made his way through the crowd.  
  
"This is my dorm. Over there is Dark's. This will be yours if you like." He pointed to several doors here and there. They all had name tags for the monster that resided in them. The one on her left was the Mystical Elf's. The one on the right was Celtic's. She was glad for that. He showed her the rest of the castle and then led her back to her own room.  
  
"If you need me just come in my room." Celtic then went to his dorm and shut the door.  
  
(In Celtic's room.)  
  
'What a day. I'm exhausted. She really likes me doesn't she? She really seemed to be attached to me. Even when we first met this morning.' He thought as he undressed and put his boxers on for the night and he then climbed in bed for a night's rest, then just stared at the ceiling until his thought's drifted him into slumber.  
  
(In Lumi's room.)  
  
'I can't wait to actually meet everyone tomorrow. Celtic says that Mystical Elf, or what was it that they called her, Mystic that's it! He said Mystic is really nice. He also told me to stay away from Summoned Skull, Skull I think they called him. I wonder why. Oh well I guess I just have to see tomorrow.' Lumi was thinking to herself as she too undressed for bed. When she got her nightgown on she climbed in bed, pulled the cover over her and fell in a deep sleep. "The beautiful sunrise." She mumbled before sleep.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
You like? I hope so. If you can, can you please review. It would be nice. Also if I stole anything from anybody I didn't mean to. If it's okay with you can I leave it? =) Thank you.  
  
P.S. Say so in your review. ^.~  
  
Ja Ne! 


	2. Thoughts and Stories

Disclaimer: Do not own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh! only Lumi.  
  
Hello again. ^-^ This chapter will just be some introducing. That's all I have to say. Read read read read read read read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
2. Thoughts and Stories  
  
'What a beautiful morning, and what a sunrise!' Lumi had gotten up early like she always had and headed out somewhere isolated to come and watch the sunrise. It flooded its soft yellows, deep purples and reds across the morning sky. When the sun had reached its peak of height she climbed off the hill she had been sitting on and proceed down the path back to the castle.  
  
"Hey, wait!"  
  
"Uh?" she looked behind her and saw Celtic running toward her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. "What are you doing here?" Lumi asked. She had that cute, adorable questioned face.  
  
"The same thing as you I guess. So what are you doing?" Celtic asked as he caught up to her.  
  
"Actually I just finished watching the sunrise." She answered him.  
  
"Wow. I usually exercise in the morning, but I did see the sunrise also. It was beautiful." Lumi nodded in response.  
  
"Do you need anything?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Do you want to walk back with me?" Lumi asked.  
  
"Sure. So do you like it here?"  
  
"Yes, of course. It's a very beautiful place. But what do you do in battles?" she asked. He paused and thought for a while.  
  
"Why do you ask? Haven't you ever been in a battle before?" Celtic asked her, he was rather puzzled at the question she asked.  
  
She looked down at the ground in shame and embarrassment. "He.never put me into battle. He thought I was weak."  
  
"Who was your master?" He reached out to put his hand around her shoulder and draw her closer. She welcomed this action and snuggled closer to him. He blushed a little.  
  
"His name was.Bandit Keith." Lumi looked up at the warrior by her side.  
  
Celtic looked at the indescribable expression on her face.  
  
"He thought I was weak and useless. He only put me in his deck because.because.I really don't know why." She said, almost a whisper.  
  
"That sleaze ball. A duel monster should have purpose in life just like everything else." Celtic mumbled to himself.  
  
"Uh?" Lumi looked up at him again. "Oh, it's nothing." He smiled quickly to put out his frown. "We should be getting back now." He suggested. "Oh! You're right. Goodbye."  
  
She quickly broke away from him and started to run down the path back to the castle. He just kind of stood there for a second and watched her run off.  
  
'What. are. you. doing?'  
  
"Uh?"  
  
'Inside your head stupid.'  
  
"Oh."  
  
'Just listen to me, okay.'  
  
Celtic nodded his head obediently.  
  
'I'm the little imaginary voice inside your head that will tell you what you need to know, so listen up!'  
  
"Okay...."  
  
'Good. She likes you okay.'  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
'You heard me. I said she likes you.'  
  
"You have to be kidding. She can't like me. We're just friends."  
  
'That's what you think. Now get going back to the castle.'  
  
"Fine you don't have to be so bossy." He froze in mid step. 'I just argued and talked to myself.' He tried to shrug it off but just kept thinking about what the voice, or rather himself had said about Lumi.  
  
"Hey Mystic why is Celtic acting so dazed today? He was just fine this morning when I talked to him. Oh no what if it was what I said." Lumi had gone to Mystic's room when she got back to the castle. She wanted to talk to her about Celtic and the way he had been acting after breakfast.  
  
"I really don't know. What did you say anyway?" The elf shook her head with her words. Lumi looked at the bed where she was sitting and hung her head. "I really don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
"That's okay, I understand." She nodded this time and just looked at her sorrowed friend. "Well I think it's about time for lunch."  
  
"Okay." Lumi smiled and climbed off the bed.  
  
"What's for lunch?" yelled an angry Skull. He hadn't had much sleep so his temper was just a little worse then usual.  
  
"Turkey, ham, peas, corn, mash potatoes, and biscuits." Dark said casually.  
  
He was the only one that dare speak up to Skull since he was stronger than the bonehead was. Even Gaia the "Fierce Knight" didn't go up against him, the reason why, nobody knows. Well could be due to the fact that when Skull has a bad temper it is unwise to face him for safety reasons. The only reason Dark will face him because one time Dark beat him bad when they had an all out fistfight. Back to the real story now.  
  
"Again?" Skull yelled, whined, something in-between. "We had chicken and dumplings yesterday." Dark looked at Skull with a dirty, smug, look. Skull just glared daggers at him and didn't complain anymore that afternoon.  
  
(After lunch.)  
  
"Did you see the peas smooched all over his face? It was hilarious."  
  
"Yeah I know. It was really funny when Dark got corn stuck up his nose."  
  
All the girls were in Mystic's room after lunch discussing the afternoons- unscheduled event. Impy had started it first. He had thrown the potatoes at Pegasus (Pegasus of Purity, belongs to a friend, classmate.) Then he spit peas at Dark and so on. So that's what happened at lunch and that's what they're talking about in case you got confused.  
  
They all giggled after talking about the food fight for a while. Lumi was sprawled across the floor from laughing so much. Several others soon joined her on the floor.  
  
(In Celtic's room.)  
  
"What's wrong with you bud? You seem to have lost today." Said Gaia. The boys had gathered in Celtic's room after lunch.  
  
"Nothing. It's okay, really." He assured them.  
  
"Is it something to do with Lumi?" squeaked Impy. Celtic shook his head and tried to smile for his friends concerns.  
  
"It's nothing really." He said again.  
  
"I bet it does have something to do with Lumi." Said Dark, still trying to get the corn out of his nose. You could see him picking it to try to get the corn out. Yuck! I know. Now on with the story again.  
  
"Come on you can tell us." Snorted Pegasus. Celtic shook his head again.  
  
"Spill." Dark said.  
  
"Alright." Celtic gave up he knew his friends wouldn't just let a subject drop they would bug him every waking hour. "So tell us already." Impy was bouncing up and down on the bed with impatiens.  
  
"Well we just talked for a while and I don't think she would like it if I told her story."  
  
"Oh come on. She won't mind." They all said. Celtic just shook his head.  
  
"Now will you all please leave." He asked politely. He got off the bed and opened the door as an invitation to leave. "Goodbye." He said and looked at them all. They sighed reluctantly and went single file out of the door.  
  
"I know it's about Lumi." Whispered Dark as he walked by and out the door. "Goodbye." Celtic said through gritted teeth. He shut the door behind the magician and sat back on the bed.  
  
'I know it has something to do wit her but what would they think of it?' As always he got ready for bed and lay down on the bed just thinking numerous things about what- not. Mainly about Lumi though tonight.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
That chapter was long now wasn't it? Yes. I think some of my other chapters might be a little longer, but I don't know yet until I write them now will I? Well as always review on your way out.  
  
JA NE! 


	3. Problems With Skull

Hello peeps! I have my third chapter. ^^ I am so proud of myself for getting off my lazy butt and typing out something.  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own YuGiOh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Yawn*  
  
Beep, Beep!  
  
"I want more sleep. Go away."  
  
Beep, Beep!  
  
"I said go away!"  
  
A beam of light shot through the air at nothing. The mistress spell caster opened her eyes slowly to see a hole in the side of her wall where her attack had been unleashed. 'Crap. Oh well, I can fix this.' She picked up her little staff and chanted a few repair spells and the hole disappeared, being replaced with a wall. (very descriptive, I know, but what else could be put there, wallpaper?)  
  
'Good.' Lumi smiled to herself and pulled herself out of bed. 'I wonder what that beeping was.' Then she looked around her room to find her answer. None came. So she got dressed and peeked out the door. It was silent so she ventured out into the hallway. 'I wonder where everyone is.' She walked slowly down the empty hallway into the dinning hall.  
  
It was quiet and empty as well.  
  
'Hello." She called. Skull stepped out of what appeared to be the wall. "W- w-where is everybody?" Lumi asked. She was a little frightened by his trick.  
  
"They are at a council, just as you should be. Are you not one of this deck also?" he said. His eyes pierced hers. Like ice sickles being shot through her heart. She stepped back, afraid to answer. "I-I-I didn't know." "Did you hear the bell ring or not?" his voice rose a little. Lumi started to answer.  
  
"Stop this!" a voice, a strong voice, called.  
  
The girl's eyes darted over to the warrior's call. She knew it was him by the protection in his voice also. The elf warrior stepped towards Skull. "She did not know because this is her first call. And yes she is part of this deck. Master Yugi placed her here."  
  
Lumi looked between both of the monsters, both of them unmoving.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Another shouted. It broke the eerie silence between the three monsters. "We were, we were." Celtic couldn't finish and just sighed with his head looking to the ground. Skull stepped in, "We were just letting Lumi here know that there is a council meeting." The monster that had spotted them was a Magician of Faith. She looked surprised and walked over to Lumi.  
  
"Do you know that there is a council?" she asked calmly. Lumi shook her head sadly. The other card smiled and patted Lumi's shoulder. "It's okay. The first time I was here I had no idea what to do when there was a council. So, it's okay." She smiled again then turned toward Skull with a frown on her face.  
  
"Why do consist to torture new comers? When I first got here you were following me everywhere too."  
  
"It's for revenge," he pointed to Celtic, "You used to laugh and point at me, just because I was different. Isn't that right, Celtic?" He looked over at the warrior and smirked. He could see angry steam rise from his face.  
  
Then he spoke. "I guess we did. But that gives you no right to torture other monsters!"  
  
"Oh, but it does." Skull sneered and cracked a lighting blot straight towards Celtic.  
  
Lumi jumped at the elf. She was too late. The lighting had hit Celtic and sent him flying out across the room and on the table.  
  
Both girls ran over to where the elven warrior lay. A spot of blood trickled down onto his chin.  
  
Lumi looked up to see Skull, but he had disappeared. She glared at nothingness then turned back to Celtic.  
  
"Are you okay?" Faith asked. Celtic nodded faintly then fell back.  
  
"Let's take him into the council hall."  
  
Lumi just nodded and followed Faith.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry! Cliffhanger. I like those don't I? XP Well I have the next chapter planned out. All I have to do now is type it.  
  
I know Faith isn't in Yugis deck, but I had to but someone there and I wanted her. Just to let you know, Flameswords Man (name? I haven't been watching YGO as much anymore.) is there too. 


	4. The Healers

Hello mina- san! ^^ I know it's been a while seen I've updated. I guess now wouldn't hurt. He he.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Umm. Dark Magician- sama.. Could you help us?" The girl had tapped on Dark's shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"Mm?" The purple haired spell caster stopped talking and turned his head toward the white- haired girl behind him. "What do you want?" his voice in a low hiss, "I have a speech to finish."  
  
"Umm." Lumi looked at her feet and wrung her hands around her short staff. "It's about Celtic." His voice softened, "Don't worry, I'll help," and he turned back to the group of monsters sitting at the table. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to leave now, but there is an emergency that I must take care of. Since I am the head of this deck." The magician bowed politely and got up out of his chair to leave.  
  
"What do we do now?" came a shout from one of the monsters.  
  
He faced the monsters at the table again, "Go back to your rooms and stay there, please." Dark bowed again and then left. Lumi leading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder what happened." "I don't know." "I hope everything's all right."  
  
When Mystic was in her room she flopped down on the bed with a sigh. 'I do hope everything's alright.' Thoughts like these floated around in her head for a while, then they blurred and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Celtic got hurt, and we need your help to get him to the healers." Lumi explained everything that had happened in the dinning hall.  
  
Dark was silent for a moment. "I knew Skull was always ill- tempered, but I never thought he would actually hurt someone. This has gone too far. I must tell master Yugi."  
  
"But. But how?" Questioned Lumi. "How can you enter the human world?"  
  
"By means of the shadow realm. I do not like to go there, but if I must I will."  
  
"Oh." Lumi looked down at her feet again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They soon arrived at their destination. Lumi ran up to Faith, she had taken care of it herself and brought Celtic to the healers on her own.  
  
"Is he alright?" Lumi's voice was full of worry and concern.  
  
Faith smiled a little. "Yes, he's alright. He may be unconscious for a little while, but other than that he's fine."  
  
Lumi sighed relief. "Thank you God." Her face lifted, looking to God. "Thank you." She said again in a small whisper.  
  
Dark was talking to the Healer. "So do you know when he'll be conscious again."?  
  
The Healer shook his head. "I do not, but I'm guessing only for a few more hours. He had some nasty cuts on his head. He is okay now, but if it were not for Faith, I don't think he would have lived much longer."  
  
"Mm." Dark nodded his head in thanks and smiled. He strode over to where Lumi and Faith were talking.  
  
"Thank you Faith."  
  
"Hmm?" Faith turned her head toward the magician. "Oh, that! That was nothing." She looked down at her feet, her face turning a crimson shade of red. Lumi giggled a little and left the two alone to go find Celtic.  
  
She found him, and then pulled up a seat next to his bed. The female spell caster smiled at the sleeping face of the warrior.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life." She whispered to him. Though he could not hear her, she was sure God told him.  
  
Lumi only stayed a little while at the healers. Afterward she left to go find Mystic. She found her in her room fast asleep on the bed.  
  
'I better not disturb her.' She thought.  
  
Mystic then stirred and awoke. A yawn escaped her mouth.  
  
"Oh! Hello." Mystic became quite awake when she saw Lumi. "Please, sit down." The blue elf gestured by patting at the bedspread. Lumi agreed and sat down.  
  
"So. What happened? Everybody's wondering about it."  
  
Lumi explained everything to the elf and after Mystic's eyes were as wide as saucer pans.  
  
"Wow. I never knew that Skull was that bad. At least not bad enough to actually hurt someone." Lumi nodded silently and turned her head opposite of her friend.  
  
Mystic looked toward the ground. "Celtic's okay though, right?" Lumi nodded again and turned her head back toward her friend. "I like him a lot. You know."  
  
Mystic smiled a little. "Yeah, it always looked like you had a thing for him. Always talking about him and such."  
  
Lumi laughed. "Yeah. I guess I did talk a lot."  
  
"Your sure did." The elf laughed right along with Lumi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was a happy ending wasn't it? Of course it was. The next chapter will be about Dark talking to Yugi and stuff like that.  
  
Anyone have any suggestions on who should replace Skull? Just asking in case he goes away.  
  
Ja Ne! (for now) 


	5. Meeting in the Shadow Realm

Chappie 3! Finally, I have GOT to update this story more often. I'm actually growing to like this one. ^-^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami look at this!" The light beckoned his dark to look at an aura emitting from the sennen puzzle.  
  
Yami cocked his head to the side. "I must go to the shadow realm. Someone is calling." He looked at his aibou.  
  
"But why?" Yuugi's eyes grew large and it showed that tears were soon to fall. Crimson eyes met purple. "I must. Whenever I'm called there, I must respond. It's my job."  
  
"But I thought you were a Egyptian pharaoh." Yami nodded. "True, but I do need to see who is calling."  
  
Yuugi looked over at the sennen item; the light was still there. "Alright. Please don't be long though." The great pharaoh stroked his light's cheek. "I promise I'll be back." *sniff* "Okay." Yami gently wiped away the tears at the corner of his aibou's eyes.  
  
Yami's figure started to fizzle out like a computer image gone berserk then disappeared.  
  
******* In the shadow realm *********  
  
'Where is he?' The magician tapped his foot impatiently on what looked like nothing but a dark, endless abyss beneath him.  
  
The pharaoh appeared beside Dark. "Hello."  
  
"Oh! Hello. I've been expecting you," the spell caster looked over at Yami. "We have a problem. Skull has physically hurt someone."  
  
Yami's brow was scrunched up. "Why would he do something like that?" He looked Dark.  
  
"I don't know." Dark shrugged and his eyes met the pharaoh's. "I really don't know."  
  
Yami closed his eyes. "Have you asked him yet?"  
  
Dark shook his head. "I haven't been able to yet. I went to talk to you first." Yami nodded in response, eyes still closed. "I see."  
  
"What do think we should do?" Dark looked at his master hopefully. In a situation like this he always looked up to his master for ideas and support, but this time he only shook his head. "I can't say that I could help in any way. This is in your own realm, so you know more than I do about it. Try to solve it on your own. That is my only advice."  
  
Dark's face was in shock, but he quickly regained his composure. "Mm. I understand. You're right, I should take care of this myself. Thank you for listening though."  
  
Yami opened his eyes now. "Who was the victim?"  
  
"Celtic." The magician looked down. Yami did the same; his eyes went to their former position.  
  
"Is he still alive?"  
  
"Yes." The answer was just a low mumble.  
  
"I must be going now. You do know what to do don't you?" He looked over at his most prized card. He nodded, though his action was barely visible to the pharaoh's eyes. "Good luck."  
  
His body fizzled out again and returned to his world. Dark did the same.  
  
******* In the monster world ***********  
  
"So how'd it go? Did he give you any suggestions or ideas?" Faith was up in the leader's face bombarding him with questions that he was sure that would make his brain explode.  
  
"SLOW DOWN AND STOP ASKING ME SO MANY QUESTIONS!" His voice was raised higher than usual. The smaller witch put her head down and turned her back to go. "I'm sorry..." Her voice was scarcely audible.  
  
"Oh no. That's not. I mean. I'm sorry." He went to grab for Faith's arm and stop her. The other just stood there. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just that.. that I have a lot to think about. Can you forgive me?"  
  
The spell caster turned to face Dark. She looked at him. His eyes looked like they were about to bust, like they held too much water. She nodded. "I forgive you." Dark smiled and sighed of relief. "I'll talk to you later. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Dark let go of her arm and watched her as she walked slowly away.  
  
The purple haired wizard stepped into his room and sat down on his bed. Thoughts running through his mind.  
  
'What am I supposed to do? I know I have responsibilities, but this is over my head. I can't take out a card. That's master Yuugi's job, not mine. I'll have to speak to him again.' This was his last thought before he fell asleep.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()() In Lumi's room ()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Did you talk to Dark?" Lumi asked her friend. She shook her head. "No. He said he had to think about some things."  
  
"Oh." Mystic was there as well. She gestured for her friend to come and sit on the bed with Lumi and her. "It's okay. When he's ready to talk he'll come out. I've known Dark for a long time. Ever since this deck got started. He's the type that can't take everything in at the same time. He needs time to think about things and concepts before talking about them," she looked over at Faith. "Do you understand?"  
  
Faith nodded. "I think I get it. I'm going to go to my room. Okay." Both elves agreed and let her on her way.  
  
"I think it's time for us to crash too." Lumi lay down on her bed and sat her good nights and good bye's to Mystic. She then crawled under her covers and fell asleep. It had been an exhausting few days. So much had happened. The girl had yet to figure it all out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello! Yay! I updated again. I like this chapter. I don't think anyone's going to be replaced. DON'T ask me what possessed me to suggest that. It was nuts. But I do have one question. Should Skull be taken out? No updates until I decide to update because of lack of review or until I get suggestions.  
  
Yes I realize that this is turning into a DM/ Faith story. I don't know how that came to be, but it did. It went into the script on its own. And that's the end of chappie 5. ^^ Bye- Bye! 


	6. Blooming Romance

Chapter 6! Yay! Another chapter and so quickly. ^^  
  
I'm SO sorry for having to take down some chapters for a while. But I apparently messed things up and chapter 1 had ch.2's title but was written like ch.5. Confusing yes, so the whole story had no ch.2.  
  
I'll stop now and let you read the story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark sighed as he sat himself in his big office chair.  
  
'What a mess.' The magician thought to himself as he looked at the desk before him. It was covered in mounds of paper work for the spell caster to either fill out, sign, or read.  
  
'I don't have time for this. I MUST think about what to do with Skull and see if I can schedule another appointment with master Yuugi.' He sighed deeply and decided he was going to take a day off to think about some things.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"I think I'll go visit Celtic today, okay." Lumi announced to Mystic.  
  
They had just finished eating breakfast and were walking around outside for some fresh air.  
  
Mystic nodded. "Alright. Just don't be too long, remember we have duel later today." "Don't worry, I'll be there." Lumi smiled and headed toward the healer's.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()() At the healer's ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The Elvin spell caster walked carefully in between different bedchambers to find the warrior's bed. She soon came across it and found that the elf warrior was nowhere to be found.  
  
'Hmm. Is he already healed?' Lumi didn't have to wonder long for someone behind her grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Eep!" The girl jumped a little until she realized who it was. A chuckled was uttered from his mouth and she instantly knew who it was.  
  
"I scared you didn't I?" The bigger elf grinned and let go of the smaller.  
  
"Right, sure you did." Lumi rolled her eyes at the childish joke. "Oh, come' on I knew you were scared. You jumped at least a foot for crying out loud."  
  
Lumi eyed Celtic. He looked much better than he had before. No bandages, or equipment attached to him. The elf really did look healthier. She smiled. "So I guess you're all better."  
  
"Yep! I thought I'd never be free. It was torture." Celtic had weird hand gestures to go with his story as well. The white- haired spell caster giggled. 'My, my, his personality is quite better too.' She smiled some more and let Celtic finish his story.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you, we're having a duel today. Master Yuugi has a meeting with someone named Jounouchi or something like that." She looked at the Elvin warrior. A huge grin was plastered over his face. Lumi looked scared. She had never seen this look before. He was usually calm and collected and never crazy, or at least she thought he was.  
  
"Why do you have that look on your face?" Her face clearly showed fear.  
  
Celtic chuckled. "Don't be afraid. I'm just excited. It's been a while since Master's dueled." He smiled at the girl and started to head out of the healer's. Lumi followed.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()() Back to Dark ()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The magician walked through the park until another caught his eye.  
  
"Hello." He called out.  
  
Faith instantly spun around, the fear in her eyes was quickly replaced with relief. "Hello Dark- sama." She waved to him and the wizard sprinted over to her.  
  
"So what are you doing out here?" Dark asked the female magician. Faith looked at him. "I could ask you the same question."  
  
"I just came to clear my head. I've so much to do now, you know. With that incident involving Skull, the new girl Lumi, I'm not saying she's a problem for she's not." his hand went up instinctively for defense. Faith giggled. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
The boy sighed in relief and put down his hands. "Thank goodness." He looked over at the shorter spell caster. "You know, you're different from the others. You think for yourself and you're a smart witted creature. It's not that I'm saying everybody else doesn't have a mind, but they seem to cling to my every word."  
  
"I know some people that don't. Lumi, Celtic, Mystic.." Faith was counting off her fingers the people she knew.  
  
Dark cut her off sharply by a gentle kiss to the lips.  
  
Faith stood there for a second, dazed and shocked at the higher classed magician's behavior. Dark looked at her again. "I love you."  
  
Faith looked into his eyes. They were so sincere that it was hard not to believe him. The deep pools of blue engulfed her and she fell into them. As the thought came she did exactly that, she flung herself into the wizard's arms.  
  
Taken back by this action, he quickly wrapped his arms protectively around the female. "I think I just cleared my head." Dark looked down at Faith and smiled.  
  
"I love you too." The words were muffled because of the other's clothes, but could still be heard.  
  
The happy moment was quickly shattered when a thought zipped across the male's mind. "We have a duel today!" He released his grip on Faith, but turned back to look at her. Her eyes said she didn't want him to go, but she knew he had to.  
  
"I have to go. I know you understand." The girl nodded. Dark gave her a quick peck on the check and took off toward his office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry people. Couldn't help myself. ^^ And I wanted it to stop it there. I'm working on the next chapter, and I PROMISE it will have Lumi/Celtic stuff.  
  
Didn't you like the DM/Faith fluff though? I thought it was cute. ^_________^  
  
There will be a duel next time. And lots of Lumi/Celtic stuff. ^______^ R&R! BYEZ! 


	7. The Duel and the Final Kiss

Yay! More chapters. This is turning out to be really long hasn't it? Well you don't mind, do you? I knew you didn't. ^__________^  
  
Lots of Lumi/ Celtic fluff.  
  
Remember, R&R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are we going?" The smaller elf questioned the other's back. He turned around. "I'm going to go get ready, so you don't have to follow me."  
  
Lumi's cheeks turned a light shade of red. "Sorry," was her quick reply.  
  
Celtic turned to Lumi. "S' ok. Now you can go get ready, or do whatever is was that you were doing." He smiled and said goodbye to the spell caster before taking off.  
  
So Lumi went to go look for Mystic.  
  
()()()()()()()() To Lumi ()()()()()()()()()  
  
"The white- haired girl finally found her friend sitting under a tree, chatting with Gaia and apparently having a good time. Not wanting to disturb them Lumi left to go find Faith.  
  
She found the other female in a surprisingly good mood. A dreamy smile was spread about on her features.  
  
"What's got you so worked up in a happy mood, huh, Faith?"  
  
The other magician gasped a little. "Well. Uh.. You see." She looked down at her feet in embarrassment. A small circle of heat flooded each cheek. Lumi raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "Does it have to do with Dark-sama?" She questioned.  
  
"Well. Yes. he kissed. me." Her face now would probably resemble that of a tomato.  
  
"Really?!" The other witch's eyes were wide now. "Does he love you?"  
  
Faith nodded weakly. "Mmm." The mumble was taken to be a yes by the white- haired one.  
  
"I would've never thought it!" She exclaimed. "You and Dark-sama, a couple. How cute!!!!!!!!" She clasped her hand together excitedly and squealed. Her face was showing nothing but happiness for the couple.  
  
"So when do we have our duel?" Faith broke the moment by changing the subject.  
  
"Uh." Lumi's expression changed from overly happy to extremely confused. "I don't know. Though I guess we should be getting back to the castle." (A/N: They live in a *huge* castle. If you didn't know.) Faith nodded her head in agreement and both sprinted toward their home.  
  
'Oh! Mystic and Gaia. I should warn them.' Lumi spotted them, still under the tree and talking. "Hang on." She said to Faith. They both slowed and Lumi walked over toward the two.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but we have an important duel today. Remember?" The spell caster told them. Both looked up at her in surprise.  
  
"I know." The earth warrior nodded. "You don't have to go until a bell sounds."  
  
"Oh.." This left the inexperienced elf dumb- founded. Her face grew red in an instant. " I thought we should at least be ready."  
  
"I think you're right." The warrior got up and helped the elf beside him to get up as well.  
  
At that moment a sharp piercing bell sounded throughout the courtyard and castle.  
  
"That's the warning bell. We really should get going." Gaia explained.  
  
So all four ran off to their own dorm and started to either get dressed in proper clothing or get their weapons.  
  
Everyone was assembled in the council hall, they were chattering until Dark stood up to reclaim order.  
  
"Ahem!" The magician looked down at the monsters, they were waiting to hear his speech.  
  
"As you all know, we have a duel today and we should be on our best behavior." He looked around to make sure everyone was listening. "As I was saying. We all are an important part in the way master Yuugi's duel comes out. Whether we win or lose, we will always be good sports." Again he looked around, and as expected nobody had moved.  
  
"That is all." Dark jumped down from his post and stood with the monsters, awaiting his turn to be played.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^& In the human World &^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
"Ready Jou?" The smaller one asked his friend.  
  
"Ready as ever." The blondes face was full of determination as they set out their cards and began their duel.  
  
"I summon The Dark Magician." At this the mentioned materialized on the small holographic system.  
  
As the duel progressed Luim and Celtic had been summoned.  
  
"Where did you get that monster?" Jounouchi asked, pointing to the white haired elf. "She's kinda hot." He chuckled at his comment.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^& Celitic's POV &^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
'Why that..'  
  
My anger flared at the comment that the blonde said.  
  
'Wait. Why should I be this angry? She's not mine. Anybody can like her, and of course she's a card, he can't get her..'  
  
I quickly shook off all thoughts and tried hard to concentrate on the duel, though sometimes my mind would jump back to subject.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^& To the Duel &^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
"Oh! One day after Duelist Kingdom, Bandit Keith came by and wanted to sell it. I told him that I'd by it. So I did. It didn't cost that much anyway." Said Yuugi.  
  
"Wow," was all Jou spit out. The rest of the duel went fine, though Celtic's mind still seemed preoccupied about the earlier conversation.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^& After the duel and back to the monsters ^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
The white haired sorceress looked all over to find Celtic. 'I wonder why he got mad today.' This thought had been bugging her ever since that blonde had made the comment about her. Lumi had looked over at Celtic and he was trying so hard not to let his anger show. His face was as red as a tomato.  
  
'Where are-'  
  
"Omph!" She yelled. She had run smack into the warrior she was trying to find.  
  
He turned around. "Are you OK?" Celitc asked. He helped her up.  
  
"I found you!" The excited witch slung her arms around him and embraced the elf in a *very* tight bear hug. When she finally let go he was gasping for breath.  
  
Lumi's expression dramatically changed. "WHAT was your problem out there on the field?" She barked.  
  
Celtic had to hold his ears the blast was so loud. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is that your face was red and your fists were balled up when that Jou person made that comment about me." She explained, her voice more calm.  
  
The elf warrior looked down at his feet. "Because I.. I." He looked back up at Lumi. "I think I like you." His voice was quiet and fear of rejection was on his face.  
  
"What?" The smaller elf's face was in mixed emotion. 'He. likes me?'  
  
"I. I like you." Celtic's face looked more hopeful now.  
  
"Oh!" She again flung her arms around him in a bear hug. "I like you too." She managed to get out between sobs of joy.  
  
The elf warrior beamed at her reaction. He embraced her as well.  
  
"YAY!" Came cheers of happiness from behind the two. They quickly looked around.  
  
Mystic, Gaia, Faith, and Dark were all cheering them on finding their feeling for each other. It was Mystic who had yelled as they found out.  
  
The mentioned elf giggled and turned to Gaia. "He made me do it." She pointed.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did too."  
  
This argument went on for a while. It was quit amusing as the others were laughing and giggling.  
  
"Well, I think we should be going and let these two finish." Dark winked at Celtic who turned a crimson red.  
  
So the rest if the party left leaving Lumi and Celtic alone.  
  
"So-" Celtic was cut off sharply by another's lips. Those lips happened to belong to Lumi.  
  
The girl pulled apart. "You don't mind, do you?" She looked into his eyes for an answer. What she got was another kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^________^ I liked the way that ended.  
  
It's finished now. I can work on other stories. ^^ I'm so happy.  
  
I realize that I didn't say what happened to Skull. Let's just say.. He's not very happy right now. ^^0  
  
If you liked it please review, and if you thought it was too short tell me so.  
  
BYE! 


End file.
